


Membrance Lost

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And Also a Goofball, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Luke Is Scary Strong, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: Luke doesn't disappear into the Force at the end of The Last Jedi.  He teleports himself into the past, but he isn't getting any younger.





	Membrance Lost

**Author's Note:**

> [Any, any, the difference between what makes the history books and what actually happened. ](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1043379.html?thread=112806835#t112806835)
> 
> I like to think that Luke now has teleport powers and no one can convince me otherwise. So he's wandering around in the past, initially looking into himself trying to gauge wtf happened, when instead of records of Luke Skywalker he finds Shmi and Anakin Skywalker. Well, Tatooine and Skywalkers. Family? Family!
> 
> So Luke made Watto a very non-Jedi offer he couldn't refuse.

Shmi leaned her shoulder against the doorway and watched Grandfather watch the sunsets. The sky was painted vivid yellow and burgeoning red, just as much a reflection of the desert sands as anything. As above, so below. She turned her teacup in her hands, the metal gleaming from years of sand scraping it clean, and wondered what confluence of events had brought them to the now.   
  
Anakin had returned from Mos Eisley with news of a galaxy broken out into war, of _Jedi_, and yet Tatooine remained as unrelenting and unaffected as ever.  
  
"Grandfather," Shmi called out, careful not to startle the elder Skywalker. "It's supper time."  
  
"Leia?" The old man, hermit, wizard, what-have-you, questioned with a bemused smile. Today had been one of Grandfather's better days, and the air was clear of the grief he could wield like a knife. "Is Ben back already?"  
  
"Yes." Shmi agreed with long practice, head slightly bowed, the same as she had done the first time she met him years and years ago. Anakin still fit on her hip, then, and Grandfather still remembered her name more often than not. After all was upon hearing her name, _their_ name, that caused the old wanderer to barge into Watto's shop and leave with her confusedly trailing in his wake.  
  
Grandfather hummed and stood, body still spry despite everything, and patted sand from his robes. Shmi looked into the soft, happy smile on his face and felt her own mirror it. She tucked messy locks of shimmery, bleached hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Supper sounds good. Are you sure you don't want to meditate with us, after? The Force is strong in our family."  
  
Shmi linked her arm through his when he offered it, as though she was some kind of princess and not a former slave. "You know me, Luke."  
  
The old man sighed, and together the two Skywalkers passed into their underground sanctuary, away from the dying light.


End file.
